I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thiadiazol derivatives and herbicide compositions containing the same.
II. Description of the Related Art
A number of herbicides have been developed and used. However, in general, the conventional herbicides have a problem in that their herbicidal effectiveness is unsatisfactory, herbicidal spectrum is narrow or crops are damaged by the herbicides.
It is known that 2,1,3-benzothiadiazole derivatives as well as 1,2,4- and 1,3,4- thiadiazole derivatives have herbicidal activities. However, it has not been known that 1,2,5-thiadiazole derivatives have herbicidal activities.